A myriad of bags and conveyance structures have long been available for carrying sporting goods, and other related items. Usually these types of bags are simply a duffle style bag, in which a lot of sporting equipment can be inserted, without regard to the protection of the individual items, their segregation, and their discreet location within the bag, so as to facilitate their removal, and usage. Furthermore, little effort has been given towards the separation of the items within the bag, so that they do not mar each other, particularly while being conveyed.
Examples of prior art include the following. The patent to Rossi et al, No. D478,724, shows a Product Packaging Bag For Sporting Equipment. In addition, another patent to Rossi et al, No. D477,712, shows a related structure. A further patent to Rossi et al, No. D477,711, shows a further variation upon a Product Packaging Bag For Sporting Equipment. The patent to Kastelic, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,764, shows a Sporting Equipment Bag. The patent to Benzoni et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,544, discloses a Device For Ball Retrieval And Storage. It includes a conveying type rack. The Archery Bag, invented by Rogers, is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D642,797.